Millennia Daughter
by EmikoSakura27
Summary: Rune Takashi hated duel monsters. To her it was stupid. Then she gets an intimidating phone call that forces her to become a duelist. She soon becomes a formidable strategist and becomes the protégé of the King of Games.R&R! Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: This is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic although i've watched the series when it came out on cartton network. I'm in the process of watchin it again so I can get inspired. So R&R!!!^^ Also if you decided you wanna flame I will block u!!!^^**

__

__

It was almost time to leave for the day and the middle school students were playing a game called, 'Duel Monsters'. Rune watched. She really wasn't into the game because it was kind of childish to her. Her best friend Shiri loved the game and was quite good at it. Rune sighed as she gathered her books to go home. "You really should try it Rune, it's a really fun game." she insisted, gathering her cards and placing them in a deck holder.

"No thanks." Rune replied, picking up her backpack. The bell rang and she rushed out of the door. Rune had to go get her younger brother who attended the elementary school just a few blocks away. He was also a Duel Monster freak with skills.

Rune waited outside as the children filed out. Her brother Ijiri joined her. "Sis I got some new cards while trading today." he said happily as he showed them off to her. She smiled, nodding.

"That's good." she replied as they crossed the street. "Mom and Dad called me and told me that they'll be home late so what do you want for dinner?" Rune questioned.

"Pizza, if that's fine with you Sis." he replied. She smiled before ruffling his hair.

" 'Kay fine with me." she replied, opening the front door.

Rune set her bag down and kicked off her shoes." Hey sis there were some packages for you. And they're from Industrial Illusions!" he exclaimed.

"What would that dumb company want with me?" Rune questioned, heading up the stairs.

"Don't know but what if it's some super rare cards?" Ijiri questioned, placing both packages on her bed.

"I'll find out out when I open them." Rune yelled from the shower. She could only try to relax. She was so sick and tired of hearing about Duel Monsters. It was just a dumb card game in her mind. She wondered why the company that produced Duel Monsters products would send her something. It was strange.

She wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower along with a towel for her hair. First she brushed it, her beautiful black red-tipped hair. She didn't know where she got it from but she liked it, it was unique. Walking into her room she went over to her bed and picked up one of the packages. It didn't have a return address but it was addressed to her. Inside was a golden box with a weird looking eye on it.

_This eye...it seems like I've seen it somewhere before. _Inside the box was a locket with the same eye on it. It was beautiful. It was shaped like an upside down pyramid. "So pretty." she whispered to herself. Ijiri walked in. "sis did you open it yet?" he questioned. Rune didn't hear him as she read the small note that was included with it.

_Protect this sacred item and treat it with care._

That was all it said. Ijiri's eyes widened. "Sis that is a lesser known Millennium item, called the Millennium Locket. It was recently excavated from a tomb in Ancient Egypt… in the tomb of an ancient Pharaoh!" he exclaimed.

"Ancient Egypt?" Rune questioned, interest piqued. Rune loved hearing and learning about Ancient Egypt and Pharaohs. It intrigued her to no end. She opened the other box. There was a black glove gauntlet, two silver star chips, and an envelope.

"Ijiri, what is all this?" she questioned.

"That glove is for Duelist city where you duel against other duelists for star chips like those. They qualify you for the finals." Ijiri explained.

Rune was disappointed. "I don't want to duel." she growled. "How do you know all this?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Internet." Ijiri replied cockily.

__

Yugi just turned 29. He and his friends and family gathered for a celebration. Even though they'd triumphed over evil Yugi still kept the Millennium Puzzle. Yami was no longer a spirit now. He'd been released after they'd defeated evil. "It's been awhile since we've been able to get together like this huh?" Tristan said in disbelief.

"Yeah it's barely possible to keep in contact anymore because of our jobs." Tea replied., "with Yugi running his own game corporation, Me running my own restaurant, Joey and his doctor's office, and Tristan being a lawyer we never have any time to even call and say hi once in awhile." she said softly.

Joey nodded. "She's right; we need to go on a family vacation. That way we'll spend all the time we can together." Serenity nodded. "I agree big brother. We all have been busy with our work and even we need rest or we'll overexert ourselves." she replied. Yami seemed to be deep in thought about the situation. "Even though this vacation is to relax we should bring our decks just in case."

__

__

Rune was very upset. she hated that game with a passion. She'd shoved the box into her brother's hands and kicked him out of her room. The only thing she was really interested in was the locket. _That game is stupid! I'm being pressured by a card game This is too much!_ she thought. "Rune I think this will this will change your mind." Ijiri said shakily. It sounded and looked like he had been crying. She sat up as she was handed the telephone.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"I have your parents my dear." the voice said. "In order to get them back you'll have to duel me with the glove you received. The location is Duelist City. A special boat leaves on Monday afternoon… but rather than talking to me there's someone who would like to speak with you."

Rune wiped her tears. "Little sister these goons seemed to have gotten me too. I don't know what they want but I'll keep Mom and Dad safe until then. I know it'll be hard to live without us but you'll make it through. There is some extra money in both my and Mom's jewelry boxes. Use that on your trip and to assemble your deck. Bye."

Rune hung up the phone, slamming her fist into the wall. She looked at her brother. "I'm going to the game shop. Come with me, you might just have to strengthen your deck if you're coming with me. She grabbed her jean jacket and slipped on her sandals. She wore a yellow tank top and jean shorts. Grabbing her wallet and house keys she hurried out the door, Ijiri behind her. Right across the street was the Moto Game shop.

"Anyone here?" she questioned. An elderly man came from the back.

"How can I help you young lady?" he questioned.

Rune's eyes and face grew serious. "I want to begin playing Duel Monsters and I figured this was the best place to buy cards." Rune explained.

"Well you've picked the right place then young lady. Are there any particular cards that you would like to look at?" he questioned.

"I'll start with a starter card pack first." Rune replied, looking down at her younger brother who nodded. He agreed to give her advice for assembling her deck. Rune looked down at the glass display case. A card caught her eye. She'd only seen it once on TV. It was Dark Magician Girl.

"I want a card that fits me so I choose Dark Magician Girl."

A man walked into the room. He reminded her of her younger brother's Dueling Idol. Ijiri's eyes lit up.

"Y-yugi Moto?" he stuttered. Rune didn't pay attention as she chose more cards and starter packs.

"Is that your sister?" Yugi questioned. Ijiri nodded.

"Yeah that's my older sister Rune." he replied.

"Rune huh? She seems like she'd make a formidable duelist." Yugi commented.

"At first she hated duel monsters but now she wants to start playing." Ijiri added, his voice softening.

"Rune?" Yugi questioned. The black-red tipped haired girl turned to face him. "I'll help you assemble your deck if you wish." he offered. Rune took his hand into hers, determination in her eyes.

"I need all the help I can get If I want to save my parents and older sister. Please help me so I can become a good enough duelist so I can save them." she pleaded, almost begging. Yugi's face turned serious.

"What did you just say?" he questioned, his eyes widening. She nodded her head at him before looking to the side to avert his gaze away from her.

Yugi, Tea, and Yugi's friends all gathered in the room, going unoticed as she told her story. They stood behind the counter, listening.

"I got a call from their captors just a little while ago and hearing that I knew my fate had ben decided, my becoming a duelist against my will. she said, leaning against the wall, I always hated 'Duel Monsters' but now...I have to get rid of my hate for it and duel with their lives at stake."

After saying that she honestly wanted to cry but she never did let her emotion guards down in front of anyone. She looked up into Yugi's violet eyes before turning away from him, trying to sort out her placed a hand on her shoulder, givng her his best smile.

"I know it'll be hard for you but I'll teach you myself. The situation you're in changes the situation completely. But that is if you accept." he replied, his voice grave.

Rune looked from her brother to yugi, thinking it through thoroughly. _This is so frustrating!_ she thought_. I must accept in order to save them or I won't be able to forgive myself!_

Rune's eyes softened. "I understand and will put my heart and soul into it 100%, I promise!"

Yugi smiled. "I know."

**__**

**__**

**Well thats the prolouge for this story. I'll make sure that this story lives up to its name so please review or I won't have anything to help me go any further. For those of my subcribers....I'm BACK!!! Srry for the long wait!!^^**

**EmikoSakura27  
**


	2. Chapter 1:Change of Heart

Today was the a Sunday and Rune was up early to finish the last day of her training. It had been a little over two weeks since Yugi had begun teaching her about Duel Monsters and about the Heart of the Cards. Although it seemed difficult at first to understand, Rune seemed to get the hang of it. She grabbed her deck, putting it in the deck holder on her belt. Although the shop was just across the street Yugi didn't tolerate it when she was late. He gave her 10 minutes after the designated time to arrive and if she didn't comply she had to recite the cards in his deck.

"I'm here." she said, entering the back room.

A couple sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking. Rune turned to go back into the front room but was stopped by a voice. She turned around to see Yugi. He rubbed his eye sleepily. It seemed he was the one 'late' instead of her.

"Forgive me Rune. It seems that I've slept in a little late." he apologized, leading her upstairs.

Rune nodded, following him. He had the same wild hair color as her but she thought nothing of it as she touched her spiky ponytail. Yugi led her to the upstairs living room, their usual spot.

"Yugi I don't mean to be rude but that couple downstairs, who are they?" she questioned, taking out her deck.

"Those two are my sister-in-law Tea and my brother Yami." he replied., shuffling his deck.

Rune nodded." I was curious, I didn't mean to be rude." she apologized.

He chuckled. "Its quite fine. now let's get busy."

Rune's face turned serious as her locket glowed. Her appearance was much older. _Its just like the millennium puzzle!_ Yugi thought. _This girl also has a dark other._

"Lets Duel!"

__

__

Jewelle and her parents had been taken to some creepy mansion on the edge of a cliff which resided in the city. Although it was called Duelist city, it was really an island. She looked out of the window at the crashing sea. Even though she was separated from her mother and father she could feel their hope starting to wither. Jewelle frowned at the thought.

How could her parents of all people start to give up on Rune so easily. It made her feel hopeless. Her parents always had an after effect on her. She clenched a fist, her eyes lighting up.

_I will not give up on you Rune! You're my little sister and I know you can do it! Please...!_

Her emerald eyes glistened as she looked out at the crashing waves. Whoever took them hostage was obviously keeping their promise about no harm coming upon them but she felt it was too good to be true. If they wanted possession of her sister so badly there was no telling what could happen to them.

_I believe in you, don't lose faith!_

__

__

Rune now had 100 life points while Yugi had 500. She drew two more cards. She smirked, noticing that they were exactly what she needed. Yugi noticed this and raised an eyebrow. She gave a slight laugh.

"I play contract with Exodia in order to summon Exodia Necross!"

_Exodia..Necross? How could she come to possess such a powerful card?!_

"My Exodia Necross attack his dark magician and wipe out his remaining life points!"

The duel ended. "Although that was not an official duel, I'm very proud of you."

Rune smiled happily as the spirit left her in control.

"I've been training day and night, preparing for my upcoming duels. Perfecting my Strategies. Learning the abilities of my cards. And strengthening my faith in the Heart of the Cards." she said triumphantly.

Yugi nodded. "I wish you the best of luck but be careful. There are those who will attempt to rid you of your Exodia cards. Protect them like you would protect your younger brother."

She nodded, clenching a fist. "That has crossed my mind many times" she began, "but I've decided that I'll deal with it but I won't succumb to it."

_She reminds me so much of myself 13 years ago, its almost scary. _Yugi mused

Rune smiled. "I know it'll be difficult but with your guidance training and my newfound faith in the heart of the cards I'll defeat those who stand in my way. I appreciate you helping me."

Yugi smiled. "You have so much at stake and I was more than happy to help you. It was an honor really to meet someone who reminds me of someone very dear to me."

Rune nodded, smiling slightly as she stood. "Again thank you." she said, bending down to hug him.

Even though she wasn't into the mushy stuff she was just that thankful. She quickly pulled back, standing straighter as she scratched her nose sheepishly. Yugi laughed. She was such an amusing child.

"I wish you the best of luck." he added, watching her leave the room.

Rune placed her deck into her belt holster. She was on her way down the stairs when she bumped into someone. Both tumbled down, landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow." Rune groaned, rubbing her arm.

She looked up at the person. It was Yugi's brother. She'd landed on top of him. Blushing she got off him and helped him up.

"S-sorry." she stuttered.

He shook his head. "No it was my fault." he replied.

Rune smiled but it soon turned upside down as she noticed that like Yugi's he had the same tri-colored hair as she. She smirked as she thought about it then shook her head.

"Well bye." she said, going towards the door and leaving.

Yami looked after her, confusion in his eyes.

_There's something about her._

__

__

Ijiri was eating breakfast when his sister entered the back door. He looked up at her.

"I'm back." she yawned.

He smiled. "Looks like you had fun."

Rune stretched, yawning loudly. "Can it."

Ijiri flinched but regained his composure. "Well it looks like I'll be joining you on your journey." he said with a smirk.

Rune looked up from her glass of juice to see the black glove on his hand. She smirked and laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, annoyed.

She walked over to him and plucked his nose. "You were going with me anyways."

Ijiri looked up and noticed that she was standing in front of the staircase, her hands behind her head.

"I'm gonna go pack." she said, "You should too."

He nodded. She walked up the staircase and into her room. She placed her millennium locket on her dresser next to the duel card-shaped one. She sighed before plopping down onto her bed.

_I'm so close yet so far. Its hard to believe that this is happening! But I do feel a little more confident about this whole thing. The heart of the cards has made my faith a little stronger. I feel a little better about rescuing my parents now._

Running a hand through her hair as she sat up. She threw her empty duffle bag onto the bed as she walked to her closet. Her eyes wandered as she thought about what she should pack. Shaking her thoughts off she just picked out a couple of things and stuffed them into her bag.

"I guess that's enough...I can always change my mind." she whispered, zipping the zipper.

Rune sat on her bed once again. This time she looked at her bedside table. The lockets lay there holding her most treasured memories. She looked at them distantly.

The eye was starting to creep her out.

"Would ya stop starin' at me already?!" she snapped.

Now she'd really lost it. she was talking to an ancient artifact. She was brought out of her musing when the door opened. It was her brother.

"You're done packing already?" he questioned, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, why?"

He smiled. "Just a question sis."

"Okay..."

He looked over at her, his eyes were proud. Rune raised an eyebrow as she stood and walked to the door.

"Tell me later, I'm going for a walk."

__

__

Ishizu and her husband walked down the sidewalk. She was dragging him to the game shop with her. She came here whether it be strengthening her deck or just a friendly chat. She went in while her husband stayed behind. He noticed a girl across the street. She looked vaguely familiar. She looked like Yugi's sister or something. He shook it off but was taken by surprise when the girl was standing before him. She raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side.

"You're kind of in my way." she said, crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me." she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Who are you kid?" he questioned.

She sighed. "Does it really matter?"

Kaiba's eyes widened as he noticed the deck holder attached to her belt.

"You're a duelist?" he questioned.

Rune ignored him, pushing past him and grabbed the door handle. He grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!"

A sudden gust of wind encircled the two. Her spiky ponytail was released from the scrunchie that held it back. Her wild spikes fell back and her eyes grew calm. She jerked away and glared at him.

"_I_ won't tell you twice." she said, crossing her arms and walking away.

Kaiba looked after her. The aura around her was totally different from just a minute ago. It was strange to say the least.

_That girl. Just who does she think she is?_

__

__

Ishizu sensed that something had happened and went outside. Her husband stood there looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Kaiba?" she questioned, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He shook his head. "Its nothing, lets go."

Ishizu looked after him as he walked away. Before following him she said her goodbyes.

_What was that feeling then?_

__

__

The phone rang just as Rune walked through the door. She went over the video phone and answered it. The image on the screen was of her older sister Jewelle.

"Jewelle!" she exclaimed.

"Hey there Rune." she said happily. "How are you two?"

Her eyes softened. "I've put together a deck and have been training ever since."

"That's great! I wonder if you'll be able to beat me."

Rune smirked as she listened to her sister's words. They encouraged her and they made her feel better.

"I knew you had some sort of emotions in you somewhere little sister and that's what makes you who you are. You'll grow to like dueling trust me."

Rune nodded, smirking. "I sure hope so."

"I have faith in you. Take care and good luck."

With that she hung up. Rune sighed as she looked at the deck holster.

_I'll need all the luck I can get. What if I mess something up and...!_

Looking out of the window she saw as the sun was beginning to set. She decided she would turn in a little early. The stress was getting to her and she and the certain emotion just didn't mix.

As she dragged herself up the stairs she thought about something. Both her siblings were dueling fanatics. If that was the case why had she come to hate the game? Shouldn't she have loved it like they did? She shook her head.

_I can't be thinking things like that right now._

She entered her room and plopped down onto her bed, her eyelids becoming heavy with sleep. Her violet eyes began to close as her tensed body began to relax.

_I'll rescue you, I promise..._

__

__

Ijiri on the other hand couldn't rest as easily. He looked through his deck. Something didn't feel right though. Was it the fact that he was afraid that his sister would go back to hating the game or was it something more? He felt so confused as he picked up his most prized monster card: Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. It was also his rarest card.

He'd never seen his sister's deck and that was another one of his worries. He wondered if all her studying was enough since she was a beginner and all. That didn't make him doubt her, not for a minute. He sighed as he placed his deck on the bedside table before falling into a deep sleep.

__

__

The next morning was a quiet one. It felt normal although it wasn't supposed to be. Today was the start of their journey. Rune had woken up a little earlier than usual. She pulled on her black skirt and long-sleeved white shirt. She sighed as she slipped on her red blazer and matching socks along with her brown loafers.

_Today is the day, the day I go to that weird Island so I can rescue my parents._ she thought as she picked up her deck.

Grabbing her backpack she left her room. Out in the hall she peeked into her brother's room. He was sleeping peacefully. She smiled before closing the door.

"We're almost there."

__

__

~Dream~

_'My Pharaoh!' _a voice yelled.

Yami looked around but saw no one. He was quite confused as to why the voice was calling out to him.

'_pharaoh!_' the voice called once more.

Yami looked around and his eyes set upon an orb of light. He turned to face it.

"Are you the one that called me?" he questioned.

_Yes my pharaoh. Do you not remember me?_

"Am I supposed to?" he questioned.

'_It may be already too late but I will be back. Awaken my pharaoh.'_

~End Dream~

Yami sat up in bed. That dream was just plain confusing and barely made any sense. He needed to clear his head so he got dressed and tip-toed out of the room and down stairs. He made sure not to wake anyone as he carefully opened the door and stepped out.

_That dream...what does it mean? It didn't make any sense. The spirit of a woman was calling out to him but what for? Who was she?_

He crossed the street but since he wasn't paying attention he didn't realize that the crossing light was red and cars were coming quickly. He looked and he knew he had no time to move yet at that moment he felt when someone pushed him out of the way. He looked up to see the girl from yesterday.

"You." he said astonished.

She smirked as she helped him up. "The name's Rune, Rune Takashi."

He nodded. "Thank you." he replied, noticing her school uniform.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "I've got time to spare actually. I was meeting someone though." she replied, watching him from the corner of her eye as they walked.

"I see." he said, his voice distant.

She sighed as she pulled her backpack strap over her shoulder.

"Just watch the lights next time." she said before running off.

Yami watched as she ran off. She was sort of weird but a good kid nonetheless.

__

__

He smirked as he got out of the limo in front of the school. Today he would find a worthy opponent to duel and revive the family legacy. It couldn't just be anyone though. It had to be the next 'King of Games'

"Have a nice day at school sir." one of his bodyguards said, bowing.

The 13 year old nodded before entering the school doors.

__

__

The leader of SOUL looked at a mirror. It was showing scenes of the human world. That person envied the thought of having a real body instead of being a helpless wandering shell.

"Leader should we begin the preparations?"

"We require more sacrifices."

__

__

Rune sighed as she approached Slifer Academy, a private school. She walked into her classroom and took her seat. Class hadn't started yet and people were already dueling. _What nerds._ she thought. The chattering that overpowered the room was now just a hushed murmur. It didn't surprise her when Satori walked into the room. No one could beat him, no one with a deck anyway.

She scowled at him. She couldn't stand the stuck up brat. To put it simply you could say the two were rivals. He challenged her every time they saw each other just to annoy the living daylights out of her. At that time she didn't have a deck. He sat by her and stared the other down.

_I will duel you one day!_

_I don't have time for you!_

"Rune just let it go, even he's not worth it." Shiri whispered.

The spiky-haired teen turned toward the window, scowling. Her mind was elsewhere as she furiously worked on her history assignment.

_No need getting angry now. I 'll save that for the person who took my family away! No worries…Today is the most frightening day of my life!_

__

__

Shiri sweat dropped as she watched as her friends hurridly tried to get through the day with no interuptions. What in the world was she rushing for? She could understand that they were in seventh period and only had 10 minutes of class left, who wouldn't?

Rune tapped her finger on the desk as she waited for the bell to ring. Shiri sweat dropped once more. Then she noticed the deck holder on her belt.

"You finally gave in to the game?" she questioned, shocked.

She'd known Rune for years and came to know that she absolutely _hated_ card games, no wonder what they were. And this was a childish game in her mind and that shocked her. Her friend didn't answer her.

"Aw come on, spill already!" she exclaimed. She had run ahead in front of her to block her path.

"I had a change of heart Shiri, that's all there is to it." Rune replied, crossing her arms as she walked around her.

Shiri looked on in awe as her friend walked away.

"Change of heart? Rune?" she whispered.

The spiky-haired teen didn't hear her friend as she walked a few more blocks before arriving at the elementary school. She sat against a nearby tree as she waited for her brother. Her mind was constantly thinking of the worst. She shook the feeling off as closed her eyes.

"Sis?" a voice questioned.

Looking up she saw her younger brother kneeling before her, eyes swimming with questions. He took her hand and pulled her up.

"We've going to the pier later on, we need to get ready." he said with a smile.

She smiled. "Lets go."

__

__

Ishizu looked out of the window. The feeling she felt yesterday was slowly fading. She wondered what it was. It was odd yet familiar like it might be a feeling from the past. But that was just impossible. The limo stopped and the door opened. Her son got in, slamming the door.

"Did something happen at school?" she questioned in a calming voice.

Her son scowled at her. She didn't flinch in the least. This was almost a common thing in their household. Her eyes were demanding now.

"I will only ask once more; did something happen at school today?"

"No, nothing." he huffed.

"I'd like the truth."

"I don't want to talk about it."

_I've got more things to worry about._

***Flashback***

About a day ago he'd received a letter from an unknown location. It had no return address.

_You are invited to partake in the Duelist Island Dueling tournament. This package contains your dueling glove and star chips which you will need for this tournament. You will receive your duel disk when you arrive on the special boat that will be leaving this afternoon._

***End Flashback***

A dueling competition was exactly what he needed now. Dueling his class mates wasn't exactly exciting and besides he needed some real competition instead of a 'children's' level duel.

Ishizu sighed. She honestly didn't feel like arguing with him today. He'd been like this ever since a few days ago and to tell you the truth it was getting on her last nerve. Whatever it was she thought it best that he dealt with it on his own.

__

__

Rune took one look in the mirror as she put on her millennium locket. It glimmered slightly in the light as if saying 'good luck'. She smirked.

"All the luck in the world might not be enough."

She pulled the duffle bag onto her shoulder and headed downstairs where her brother was waiting. She looked at the clock to see that it was 4:35 p.m. The boat was leaving at 5:00.

"We've got time. We can get there fast enough if we take my bike."

"But.."

"No buts, its about time I used it….without his permission." she spat, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

There was a garage on the side of the house. Her motorcycle resided there. It was red and black. This would be the second time she'd ridden it. Ijiri hesitantly got on behind her as she started it up and put her helmet on.

"You better hold on."

Even though it sounded like more of a threat he knew that her voice held nothing but caring intentions for him. Although she never showed it he knew she cared a lot.

The two took into the city, to the other side of Domino. It was the busy side of town which was always hard to get through in the daytime. The pier was coming into view as they revved through the city. As they neared the many people Rune stepped on the brake and skidded towards the crowd. Many people ran out of the way but lucky enough she was able to stop in time.

"Watch it ya crazy kid!"

She looked up at the people with a glare as she took off her helmet. They winced before turning away, intimidated. A girl ran up to her. She recognized her as Shiri.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Rune frowned. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Shiri laughed, holding her gloved hand up. "I'm here for the dueling tournament."

"Dueling tournament?" she questioned, looking down at her brother. He only shrugged.

"This is the Duelist Island tournament. Aren't you here for that exact same reason?"

Ijiri was confused now. All this just didn't make any sense. Nonetheless it was the only way to accomplish their mission. He nodded at his sister.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now so lets go." Rune said, walking ahead.

The two followed behind her, falling in stride at her sides. Rune was determined. As they neared the cruise liner she almost began to feel nervous. She'd never been nervous a day in her life, well she never did show it. Even her hand was trembling.

"Present your sliver star chips and dueling Gauntlet." a man said.

All three held up their arms, showing off the black gloves. The man nodded at them before waving them inside. Another man bowed before them.

"Let me lead you to your rooms." he said.

The man led them down a extravagantly decorated hallway. He stopped, turning to the three.

"These three rooms have been prepared for you three. You may do as you like with them."

With that he left. Each went their separate ways.

"See ya guys at the buffet!" Shiri exclaimed before going into her room and closing the door.

Ijiri and Rune nodded before doing the same. Ijiri looked back at his sister. Rune threw her blazer onto the bed and sighed. She was almost a college student and yet she was playing a children's game but right now it was a choice between her parent's life and their safety. Even though she didn't know it there was so much more at stake.

"No essays for me anytime soon." she said, looking at her deck.

She dug through her bag and found something to wear. She didn't want to get her school uniform dirty. She'd need that for tomorrow when she kicked serious duelist butt. She slipped into some jean shorts and a navy blue tank top which tied at the neck.

And since she didn't trust the people on this boat she'd taken her lockets with her. An item such as the millennium locket could not be left out of her grasp as was her deck. The buffet area was packed, full of duelists. She wasn't fooled by their looks of happiness and smiles. She was here to duel, not to have fun.

"Aren't you a cute one." a voice said.

A kid about her age stood before her. He had glasses and he reminded her of someone. She ignored him and turned to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Why don't we talk for a bit?" he questioned.

"I'm so out of your league, out of my way."

"How about a duel? You win I stop bothering you; I win you're mine." he suggested.

She smirked, slightly annoyed.

"Lets duel!"

__

__

**Finally!! This chapter alone is about 3000+ words. I worked on it for about three days. I had to cut it short since I'd be dragging it out although that kind of is my intention but I'm saving SOME of the good stuf for the next chappie.^^ Thank you for the help The Duelist'sHeiress and Ghost Wulf for the help.**


	3. Duelist Island

**Disclaimer: I am very sorry for my long absence from this story. Its just that I'm always so busy and barely have any time to write or for that matter post. I would like to thank those who have reviewed and put this story on alert. Thank you for your support.^^ Now on to the story. R&R!!!**

**__**

**__**

_**Rune[The commons Area]**_

"_Lets duel!"_

A duel proctor stepped between the two, holding two duel disks. They looked something like a cross between the chaos and academy duel disk, black with silver trimming.

"I present both duelists with the required duel disks." he said, handing one to each.

Rune smiles as she snapped the duel disk onto her right arm. Everyone stared at her, confusion on their faces. That annoyed her to no end.

"What are you all looking at me for?"she questioned, aggravated.

The proctor stepped a little closer. "Miss your duel disk goes on your left arm." the man said.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm left-handed people. Now lets get this duel started." she said as she slid her deck into the slot, activating the duel disk.

Smirking she drew five card and folded her arms. "You can go first if you like."

The boy looked at his hand. "I'll put silver fang(1200/800) in defense mode and activate mystic moon, strengthening him by 300 points(1500/1100) , ending my turn." he said, looking up at the girl in front of him.

Rune scanned her hand and smiled. She'd gotten her dark magician girl in the first draw. Was she lucky or what? She smiled.

Shiri was at the buffet when she noticed a duel taking place. She noticed her friend and was she dueling? Shiri hurried over.

"Runey, you're actually dueling? This is a memorable event!"she exclaimed.

Rune ignored her as she eyed the other player in anticipation before playing a card.

"I play dark magician girl (2000/1700) in attack mode. Dark magician girl attack his face down card!"

The female magician pointed her staff at one of the face-down cards, sending a ball of energy to destroy the card. The boy smirked. Rune clenched her teeth, noticing that it was a morphing jar she'd destroyed. She could only sigh as she discarded her hand and drew a new one.

"I switch my dark magician girl to defense mode and end my turn with two face downs." she said in annoyance.

The boy smirked. "Silver fang attack her magician and get rid of her."

As the wolf charged Rune took action. "Reveal face-down: Mirror force! I'll also activate my Ancient spell book to give my Dark Magician girl a power boost."

"W-what ?" the boy said in astonishment. He'd never heard of that card before.

Rune felt she should explain her card's effect. She folded her arms. "My ancient spell book is a magic card. It allows me to give any spell caster I choose a 900 point power boost, raising their attack power. She also gains another 300 attack points for any other magician I've sent to the graveyard, including my Ebon Curran. That gives her a grand total of 3200."

Her opponent watched as the combo attack reduced his 4000 life points to couldn't believe that he was getting creamed by a girl. But he had to admit she was good.

"You're quite good…for a girl."

Rune raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

The boy before her smiled but drew a card. It was the card he was hoping for.

"I'll play lord of dragons and equip him with the flute of summoning dragons to call upon a dragon within my deck .And I choose Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)."

The silver dragon let out an almighty roar as it appeared on the field. Rune blocked her eyes from the smoke. She looked up at the dragon but it wasn't a threat, right now anyway.

"I'll play Magician's Valkyria(1600/1800) and end my turn."

Her opponent snickered before drawing a card."I'll add Metal Morph to my dragon, giving him 300 attack and defense points (2800/2300). But that's not all I also equip him with Dragon's treasure which boosts him even further(3100/2600).Attack Magician's Valkyria!"

The attack reduced Rune's life points to 2400. She didn't flinch in the least. "Now I'll attack with Dark Magician girl. Attack his dragon and deplete his life points!"

The attack ended the battle and the holograms dispersed. Rune's opponent smiled. She was a formidable foe and admirable duelist. She went over to him.

"Good duel, maybe we'll play again in an official battle." she said with a slight smile.

"Well when that time comes. I will defeat you Rune Takashi."

The boy stood and held his hand out for her to shake. She took it and shook it once before letting go. Walking away she was greeted by Shiri who walked at her side.

"You were great!"she exclaimed as they sat down at a table.

The spiky-haired teen removed her duel disk and placed it on the table. She removed her deck and placed it in her deck holder.

"I didn't expect a duel so suddenly though." she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Shiri laughed. Well they are here to duel Runey." she added, smiling. "Besides you should at least try the food before you head to bed."

The young girl's stomach growled much to her dismay. "I guess I shouldn't ignore that. By the way did you happen to see Ijiri when you left your room?"

Shiri shook her head. "He hasn't left his room since we got here come to think of it."

_Figures. He's probably just going over last minute strategies. Little brother…_

"I'll bring him something when I go back."Rune replied, going over to the buffet.

_I just hope everything goes according to my plan._

* * *

_**Mai and Joey**_

Mai was packing her suitcase for the upcoming vacation. She was so excited. Since her children were on a vacation of their own she could relax, knowing that they were safe or so she thought. Her husband on the other hand sat on their bed, going through his deck.

"This is a vacation, not a tournament. You won't need your deck silly." she said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His eyes were soft yet almost determined. "Mai you can never be too careful these days."

Mai nodded, seeing his point. "You know you are right honey. It wouldn't hurt to bring my deck along."

Joey kissed her cheek before setting his deck aside. He pulled his suitcase onto the bed and finished his packing. They were leaving tomorrow morning. Only Yugi knew where they were going. It was a surprise to everyone else.

* * *

_**Yami and Téa **_

Yami couldn't help thinking about the dream he'd had a few days ago. It was so weird. What did the voice mean by 'It may already be too late.' It was all so confusing. Even the millennium puzzle couldn't answer it. It was almost as if it had become obsolete.

_I shouldn't worry about it._

Téa couldn't help but be concerned. Yami seemed…not Yami. It was almost wrong. She continued packing while watching him at the same time. He seemed like he was constantly thinking about something. She bit her lip as she thought of something she could say.

"Um Yami?"she questioned.

He looked over in her direction, eyes distant."Hmm?"

"Well you've just been so quiet since you came home today and I was wondering…"she said in a low whisper, her voice trailing off.

He brought her into a gentle embrace, catching her by surprise. For some reason this always made her blush like a school girl.

"I'm fine Téa so don't worry about a thing." he whispered softly, reassuring her.

He released her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled and that made her feel a lot better. She returned the smile.

_I'm glad._

* * *

_**Ijiri's room**_

Ijiri was overlooking his deck when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it. Seeing his sister there startled him. She stepped into the room, laying something on the small table in the center of the room.

"I brought you something to eat. Put your cards down and don't stress over it. We'll rescue Mom, Dad, and Jewelle."

He turned around to see her sitting on the bed. He obeyed her and sat beside her. Rune gathered the cards and neatly shuffled them before placing them back on the table.

"This stupid tournament starts tomorrow so lets do our best..for them."

Ijiri nodded as she playfully ruffled his hair. The door burst open, revealing Shiri. Rune sighed in annoyance. _'so much for our brother- sister moment' _she thought to herself. Shiri put her hands on her hips as she entered the room. Her face was serious for a moment before she glomped her best friend and pinched her cheeks.

"You just missed your sister's first duel." she squeaked, moving away from Rune before she had the chance to strangle her.

The spiky-haired teen crossed her arms as she stood up and went over to the window. Her magenta runes stared out of the window at the moonlit sky. The stars twinkled brightly as she saw her parent's and sister's faces.

"That duel…wasn't even official. Besides there's something else that's on my mind right now." She murmured to herself but loud enough for them to hear.

Ijiri and Shiri looked at each other then to Rune. Her back was turned to them. She went to the door and placed a hand on the knob. She turned to them with soft eyes.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I'm not feeling well." she said before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

'_Rune…'_

* * *

_**Rune's room**_

The young duelist went to her room; deep in thought. The thought of her parents wouldn't leave her mind. She tried to shake it off as she got ready for bed. Rune put on her pajamas and sat on the window seat. The moon lit the calm sea as it cast a beautiful reflection over the water. Then her eyes wandered over to the bedside table where her deck and millennium locket were located. She got up and went over to it, opening it.

Her eyes wandered down to the golden box that held her belongings. Pulling it into her lap she took the top off and placed a hand over her deck.

'_Dueling…I feel connected to it somehow. But for now I'll just see it through for them'_

Rune placed the box back in the drawer before slipping under the covers and turning out the light. She would need every ounce of sleep she could get for the upcoming journey for Duelist city also known as Duelist Island.

* * *

_**Shiri**_

Shiri walked back to her room. It was quiet and peaceful now that the excitement had dwindled down. She questioned her ability as a duelist and wondered if she truly belonged on this boat, entering a tournament. She sighed.

"Now that I'm here I guess there's no turning back." she said, smiling.

She was wrong. There was a reason why she was here: to support her best friend Rune in her journey to become a better duelist. The cheerful young woman entered her room and prepared for the day ahead; a day of dueling. She couldn't wait to find out what her best friend was made of.

* * *

_Later into the night a sinister presence snuck around the cruise liner. It wandered around, in and out of the rooms of duelists. It was searching, searching for a very important item that would open the doors of Ra. These gates were sealed over a millennia ago and there is only one key to unlock them. A key which has escaped into the human world._

* * *

_**Ijiri**_

The next morning Ijiri awoke to the sound of the crashing waves. He lazily got out of bed, stretching and yawning as he went over to the window. The rising sun cast a pink orange glow over the horizon. It painted the crashing waters a beautiful color. If only he could wake up to this beautiful scene before him every morning. His thoughts instantly went to his older sister. She loved watching the sun rise and set. He wondered if she was watching it right now.

* * *

_**Rune**_

Rune sat on the window seat, admiring the beautiful sky as the sun began to paint it. She moved from her perch and over to the bed where her clothes lay across it. The young woman went to start her shower, closing the bathroom door behind her. Once the water was warm enough she stepped into the pouring hot water. It felt good on her skin as it warmed her body.

She wondered what those strange people wanted with her family. What they wanted with her. If it hadn't been for that mysterious phone call she would've never even thought of dueling. Pondering the thought stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and stood before the mirror. She picked up her hair brush and brushed her hair. The water had gotten rid of her gravity-defying spikes for now at least. Her hair straightened out as she brushed it through. It rested just behind her shoulders. Her golden bangs were an exception as they had been left unaffected.

'_Well I better get ready.'_ She thought as she headed back into the bedroom.

Rune looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a white tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton with black jeans. Black and white arms sleeves adorned her arms and her shoes were black with spikes. _–sound familiar--_ Snapping the duel disk onto her arm she was ready.

'_Its time to begin my journey'_

* * *

_**The Airport**_

Téa and Yami arrived at the airport. They were actually the third to arrive for their flight. Ishizu, Kaiba, Yugi and Rebecca were already there. Téa looked over at Ishizu. Her deep coral blue eyes were filled with bliss and happiness as she stood beside her husband. The once arrogant person they had known had changed drastically after he'd found love in Ishizu and had a family. He'd even accepted the fact that he and Yami were cousins through ancient family ties. It was after he started believing in the 'fairy tales' that he'd been denying all these years.

"Good morning Téa." Ishizu greeted, inclining her head to her.

The brunette smiled although sleep evident in her voice and eyes. "Good morning."

Rebecca joined in their conversation to pass the time. The two brothers looked at one another. Yami looked over at his twin.

"Where in the world are we going? Why keep it a secret?"he asked.

Yugi shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't be telling anything. "I'm still not telling."

"Hey Everyone! " a voice yelled.

Yugi and the others stopped their conversations as they looked toward the voice, noticing the voice. They could see Joey and Mai in the distance. They went over to them, greeting them. They indulged in yet another conversation amongst themselves to pass the time.

* * *

_**Shiri and Ijiri**_

Ijiri and Shiri headed for the deck. They couldn't wait to see how their day would start out. It could go either way, starting with a duel or ending with a duel.

"I wondered how many star chips we'll win."Shiri said in a wondrous voice.

Her companion shrugged but smiled. "Well all I know is that it'll take a few days before we gain all 10 star chips." he said with a laugh. He didn't let his doubt show.

'_If only you knew Shiri..If only you knew'_

Up ahead they noticed that the other duelists were getting their decks ready. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Shiri shivered as chills shook her body. The stares of the duelists was affecting her and she started to doubt herself. Ijiri grabbed her hand.

"Lets get out of here and try to find my sister." he said, dragging her away.

_Shiri you'll have to face the cards and get a hold of yourself if you want to have a chance at winning._

"You can't let the other players psych you out or you'll never be able to face them

In the heat of battle. Are you a duelist or a crybaby?"he scolded.

Shiri took a deep breath of fresh air. She let her mind stop spinning as she held

Her Deck tightly in her hand. Then she thought about what her dad told her before She set out for Duelist island.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dad, do you think I'm a good enough duelist?"_

_Her father smiled as he ruffled her blonde pigtails. Her mother just smiled at the_

_Father-daughter moment. Of course as a duelist she'd given her words of Encouragement. Their daughter wasn't very confident because of her parent's Reputations and therefore she often doubted herself even though she had her parent's guidance._

_Shiri's father laughed."Of course you are honey. We've taught you well right?"he Said, looking up into the eyes of his wife. She nodded, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder then her husband's. _

_"We Believe in you but you must conquer your fears."_

_**End flashback**_

Shiri remembered their words as she leaned against the wall. Her mother told her to get rid of her fears but she found it difficult. She would try to but it wouldn't be easy.

"Can we find Rune now?"Shiri questioned, putting her problems behind her.

* * *

_**Rune[The deck]**_

Rune pulled her red blazer over her shoulders as she looked out at the crashing Sea. The sun settled high in the sky as it gleamed brightly, casting a glittering Reflection over the water. The wind was light as swirled around her swiftly. The Tension surrounding the commons area was making her sick and this was her only Escape route.

Rune turned around to see one of her classmates, the most obnoxious rich boyIn all of Slifer Academy. His blue eyes peered over at her as he walked up to her,Leaning over the boat's edge just as she was. The crimson-violet eyed girl stepped back, scowling. She couldn't stand him.

"What are you doing on this boat, I thought you hated Duel monsters with a Passion." he said, almost teasingly.

It doesn't concern you why I'm on this boat, I have my reasons. What about you Rich boy?" she questioned.

He smirked, moving the bangs from his eyes. "I'm here so I can become stronger."

"Power isn't everything rich boy."

The screech of an intercom echoed through their ears as more duelists began to arrive on the deck.

"All duelists report to the deck, we are approaching the island." a voice announced.

Rune rolled her eyes before going back inside and back to her room. She grabbed her bag and placed her deck in her belt's deck holder. When she went back outside the deck was crowded with duelists. The island was beginning to come into view. The waves crashed against the shore. A man stood on a platform before them.

"We are about to disembark onto duelist Island. Prepare your decks and duel disks before leaving this boat. As for rules you will find them on the back of your invitations."

After that was said the ship was docked and everyone began to depart. Rune looked for her brother as she stood near a tree. She couldn't let him wander on his own. She also searched for Shiri too.

"Sis, over here!" a voice shouted.

She turned to see Ijiri and Shiri standing next to the boat. They joined her. Rune noticed the worried look on Shiri's face.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

The blonde shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine Rune, why don't we go already and plan our strategies out?"

"Lead the way." she said, looking over at her younger brother.

Ijiri took the lead as he led them away from the turmoil of the crowd and a little ways until they reached a quiet hill that overlooked the beautiful Sea. He stopped and turned towards his sister and Shiri.

"Well here we are. Some where we can think without that annoying buzz of those amateur duelists."Ijiri announced with a smile.

Rune smiled as she went over to the base of the hill where the waves had calmed but still crashed a bit. She wondered where her parents were but right now that didn't matter as she set her mind on dueling and star chips.

'I gave Yugi a promise that I'd do my best and always believe in the heart of the cards as it guides me to my victory. I just hope that I'll be able to pull through.'

"I challenge you to a duel!" a voice said.

Rune turned around to see a girl. She'd directed his words at Shiri. Shiri looked around.

"M-me?" she stuttered.

"Yes you Shiri. My name is Mei Wong and I challenge you to a duel."

Shiri turned to Rune for guidance but only got a nod out of her. Shiri nodded, her duel disk activating.

I accept, now lets duel!"

* * *

_Rune and her friends have arrived on Duelist Island. Shiri kicks the tournament off but she is unsure of herself as she fights her first duel. Will Shiri be able to pull through or will she need Rune's help in order to face the cards? Find out in the next chapter!_

-EmikoSakura27-


	4. Friends or Foes?

**I'm back Everyone to give you another exciting chapter of Millennia Daughter.**

_Shiri turned to her opponent, her duel disk activating._

_"I accept now lets duel!"_

* * *

Mei drew her hand and Shiri drew hers. Shiri made the first move. "I'll play Obnoxious Celtic guardian in attack mode and end my turn with a face down."

Mei watched her opponents move and frowned. "I'll play Kung fu-nyan nyan in attack mode. Now my nyan nyan attack her Celtic Guardian!"

The kung-fu artist's monster destroyed Shiri's Celtic guardian, sending her life points spiraling down to 2600. Shiri gasped like she was afraid.

"No..my Celtic guardian."

_We believe in you honey. Prove to your opponents that your deck is your guide._

Shiri looked down at her hand. Her favorite monster caught her eye. It could even help her summon an even more powerful monster. She smiled.

"My move. I summon Berfomet (1400/1800) in attack mode. This card allows me to automatically summon Gazelle King of mythical beasts(1500/2100). Now I'll fuse them with polymerization to create Chimera the flying Mythical beast!"

Shiri smiled a mischievous smile. She was doing so well. The trap she had set was perfect but she doubted it would completely work. She had to wait it out and see how it went. Mei drew a card.

"I'll play Master Kyonshee in defense mode. I'll sacrifice them both in order to summon my Dragon Lady(2500/2100) in attack mode."

Rune watched as Shiri frowned at Mei's words. She knew that Mei was up to something but she wouldn't say anything. Shiri had to find out herself.

"Now Dragon Lady, attack her Chimera!"

Shiri braced herself. "Reveal Face down: mirror force!"

Her attack was redirected back at her, taking 2500 life points. Mei frowned while Shiri rejoiced. She'd actually been able to do something right. Rune and Ijiri smiled.

"I'll play my Kunnoichi Dragon Warrior(1900/1300) in attack mode and I'll use the Spell Card Flying Dragon Whirl to send four dragon-type monsters from my deck to the graveyard. Now my warrior gains 300 attack points per dragon that's in the graveyard, bringing her to 3100. Now wipe that beast off the face of the earth!"

Shiri watched in horror as her Favorite monster was demolished. She shook her head as she looked at her hand. Her life points had dropped to 1900.

'_Mystical elf, Monster reborn and Imperial Magician of Faith. What can I do with this hand….wait I know!'_

"I play Mystical Elf in defense mode and I'll also use Graceful charity to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard two from my hand."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Just draw your puny cards."

Shiri laughed to herself. She'd gotten one of her favorite cards. "Your move."

* * *

**-The Skies-**

As soon as everyone arrived Seto arranged for one of his private jets to take them to their destination. Serenity was so excited to go on vacation for once. She couldn't help but look out the window to see the beautiful view. Tristan smiled at her. Ishizu was a little out of it. She'd been having the strangest visions. They bothered her and yet she couldn't do anything about it.

"Is something Wrong Ishizu?" Téa questioned, sitting next to her.

Ishizu seemed to snap out of her stupor. Her Sapphire eyes met with Téa'.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." she replied.

They had been flying for a while and all she could think about was her son. Something was bothering her about it and yet she didn't know why.

"Are you worried about Satori?"Téa questioned.

Ishizu nodded. "There's something strange in the air and I can't grasp it. Its foretelling of something evil but I don't want to believe it. I want to believe that everything is alright."

Téa didn't have children but she did know what she was talking about. She was worried about her niece as well as her godchild Satori. She placed a hand on top of Ishizu's.

"It'll be fine, I know it. Let's just hope for the best."

Suddenly there was a bit of turbulence before the jet began shaking violently. Téa buried her head in Yami's chest.

"What's going on?" Kaiba shouted, aiming his anger at the pilots.

One of the pilots came from the other room. "Mr. Kaiba, the Engines are failing, we don't know what happened Sir!"

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Yugi yelled.

The jet spiraled out of the sky and downwards. Everyone wondered what would happened when it finally hit land. Ishizu prayed to the Gods that no one would be harmed. There was a loud crashing noise, indicating that the jet made contact with land.

"Is everyone okay?"Kaiba questioned.

Serenity picked her head up and looked around. It was over. She sighed and looked up at Tristan who kissed her cheek.

"We're fine."

Yami looked down at Téa. Her eyes were clenched shut and she had her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Are you okay?"he questioned.

The brown-haired woman looked up at him and lay her head against his chest, tears staining her eyes.

"I'm alright."

Mai looked down at her husband who was actually sleeping! How someone could fall asleep in the middle of all that was, she had to know. It was inhuman. She nodded at Kaiba's question before hitting her dimwit of a husband upside the head. He may have been a dimwit but he was her dimwit and she loved him.

"Just fine hon."

Rebecca took in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She was scared out of her mind. Yugi looked down at her and she smiled.

"We're just glad to be alive." She said softly, her voice a little shaky.

Ishizu looked into her husband's azure eyes. Her prayers were answered. Thank Ra. She nodded her head in answer to his question.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Joey looked around. "Where _are_ we?"he questioned.

"Like we know. Kaiba we should see where we are. There's no telling where we landed."Mai suggested.

Ishizu nodded. "Mai is right. We should see where we ended up."

Everyone agreed and the group ventured outside. They were on some kind of secluded island and there didn't seem to be any signs of people.

"What should we do? We don't know where we are so we can't call for help." Serenity said softly.

That was something else to think about. If they couldn't call for help they were stuck here. Seto went back onboard to call headquarters.

"This is Seto Kaiba, headquarters come in."

There was no answer.

"Headquarters, come in!"he yelled.

Still no answer. Kaiba slammed his fist against the wall. Ishizu placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't get upset over it. Lets explore the island and see what we can find. Okay, honey?" she said softly.

He looked down into her sapphire eyes and nodded. It was pointless to get mad over something like this. He had to keep calm in a situation like this.

"You're right. Lets go." He said before leaving.

Ishizu followed behind him and back to everyone else.

"We should just explore the island and see what we can find. There's got to be some type of civilization around here."

* * *

**[Shiri and Mei's Duel]**

**Shiri's LP:200**

**Mei's LP:500**

Mei laughed to herself as she could feel victory in the palm of her hand. It was only a matter of time before she claimed her star chips. Shiri looked up at her Kuriboh and Magician of faith. She drew one more card from her deck and fortunately it was the card she needed.

"I'll activate Black luster ritual to sacrifice the mystical elf and my Magician of Faith in order to bring forth Black Luster Solider!"

Rune turned her attention back to the duel, upon hearing that name. Ijiri couldn't believe it.

"That ritual card…I can't believe I'm seeing it firsthand." Ijiri said in surprise.

Mei stepped back as the almighty monster appeared on the field. She just couldn't believe it.

"This can't be…No!"

Shiri smirked. "Now Black Luster Soldier, attack her Lotus Master and end this duel!"

The almighty monster slashed the Lotus warrior, destroying it and depleting Mei's life points to zero. Rune smiled as she watched as her best friend jumped around, squealing like a fan girl. Mei walked over.

"That was an excellent duel. As promised here are the three star chips we wagered. I hope we can duel again someday."

Shiri took the chips and placed them into the slots on her dueling gauntlet. She smiled a goofy smile.

"I hope so too Mei. Maybe we'll see each other again during the tournament."

Mei nodded her head. Her red eyes gleamed brightly and her black pigtails blew in the wind.

"Of course. I'll see you around!" she said before running off.

Shiri ran up to both Rune and Ijiri, grabbing them in a crushing hug.

"I won guys, I won my first official duel!"she exclaimed happily as she let them go and bounced around happily.

Rune smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'm glad for you. You got 3 star chips already. You could probably kick my butt all around this island." She said with a smirk.

Ijiri couldn't help but laugh. "You have your perks too sis."

Shiri nodded. "I've seen you duel and you're much better than I am."

Rune turned on her heel and began to walk away. Shiri looked over at Ijiri before following her.

"Don't look now but isn't that Satori over there? Looks like he just won himself a duel." Shiri said as she folded her arms.

Satori smirked as he walked over to the person he truly despised. There was something about her that he hated deep inside. The spiky-haired freak just annoyed him.

"If it isn't Rune, don't tell me you've actually won a duel?"he teased.

Rune glared at him. "I haven't dueled in an official duel yet so no I haven't." she replied.

Satori smirked. "You are an amateur after all. I didn't expect any more from you anyway, seeing as how you despise the game."

"Are those fighting words?"she growled.

Laughing filled their ears. "Well how about you duel us?"two voices said in unison.

The four turned to see two children. They looked like middle school kids. Shiri wondered who they were.

"Both of us at the same time….Me duel with her?"Satori questioned.

They both nodded. "Both of you together. A double duel."

Rune wasn't surprised. It was only fair. She activated her duel disk. Her first official duel would be interesting. Satori folded his arms.

"I'm not about to duel beside her. I have my reputation to uphold."

The two children rolled their eyes. "Well I guess you forfeit then."

That angered Satori. "I never forfeit. On with the duel!"

The four readied themselves and Shuffled each others decks. Rune threw two of her star chips between them.

"I'll wager my two star chips."

The other three threw out their wagered amount of star chips.

The young girl and her brother decided to go first. "We play harpie lady and baby dragon in defense mode along with a face down card. Your move."

"I'll go first." Satori declared, I play rude Kaiser in defense mode and I'll place one card face down."

Rune rolled her eyes. "I'll play Ebon Magician Curran(1200/0) in attack mode. I activate Trial of the princesses which special summons my Princess Curran(2000/0). I'll also activate her special ability which inflicts 600 points of damage for each monster you have on the field. Good riddance to 1200 of your life points, leaving you with 2800."

Satori glared over at Rune. She was actually good and even inflicted damage without attacking. He wouldn't let her take all the glory next turn.

"I didn't ask you to do that Takashi!"he screamed.

Rune rolled her eyes. He was so pompous and blind to see that this was a double duel where they had to work together as a team. His ego was too big for him to think about anything else. It was sickening.

"You know what? I don't give a flying crap about what you want. If I lose my star chips because of you I'll make your life a living hell because all I've done will have been for nothing. I don't have the time to go around losing duels because of your mediocracy. What ever the cost I _will_ won this duel."

* * *

How'd you like it. I really needed to upload _something _ since I haven't updated most of my stories. If you are a reader of Kiara and Kovu's Pride: The lost one, Momoiro no Hana, Sesshomaru no Saisho no Ai, or Mulan:Epic Tale of a heroine queen I will be updating soon. Don't worry I just keep getting new ideas for my other stories and I'm trying to do everything at once. I apologize again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Millennia Daughter.

-EmikoSakura27-


End file.
